Since We Were Kids
by authorstage
Summary: Lily Luna Potter and Lorcan Scamander have been best friends since they were kids. They were only six when they first got engaged and kissed one another! Everyone joked about them getting married but would they make that far? Go through their childhood, their years at school, and heading into life- and all the trials and tribulations that comes with all of that.


"Lily!" I heard from behind me. I knew that voice. I loved that voice. I blushed. He giggled at me and pointed.

"Lily, your face is always so red!" the little brown haired boy said to her. She frowned.

"That's mean, Lorcan." I told him angrily.

"No, it's not. I like your face, Lily." Lorcan told me, smiling.

We didn't see Luna and Ginny smiling brightly at the us. Myself and Lorcan and Lysander had all been born on the same day. While Lysander preferred to roll around in the dirt or stare blankly at people's heads- much like his mother would sometimes- Lorcan preferred to frollic around with me. We were only six years old but already adults would say things like, "Those two are going to get married." or "Oh, young love!" or if you were Aunt Muriel "Wow, Ginny, and I thought _you_ started young!"

"Lorcan, I like your face, too!" Lily whispered, trying not let her mother hear but Ginny could. Lorcan took my hand and led me outside. He took me to our swing. I jumped up and he did the same. He put his arm around me.

"Did you have nightmares last night, Lorcan?" I asked my best friend. Lorcan had told me about these scary dreams he had been having lately. He'd wake up screaming and wouldn't realize it was a dream until his mommy came in. I was awfully worried about him. I had asked mommy if there were spells for bad dreams. She said no. I was really disappointed.

"Yes, Lily." Lorcan sighed. We had a thing where we always said the other's name at the end or beginnings of sentences. I don't know why or when we started it; it just happened.

"I'm sorry, Lorcan." I told him, leaning against his shoulder.

"That's okay, Lily. When I wake up, I got to come see you, Lily. I knew it would be okay, Lily." Lorcan told me. I smiled hugely. "Lily, can I tell you a secret?" He added. I nodded vigorously. Lorcan straightened up and faced me while holding onto my hands. "I'm in love with you, Lily Luna Potter. And I think we should get married."

"Lorcan!" I exclaimed, blushing. "What!?" Lorcan asked. "You can't ask me to marry you! You don't have a ring!" I told him. Lorcan scrunched up his face, thinking. "If I got one, would you say yes?" He asked me. I looked away. Hmm, should I? I loved my best friend, I would always love him. So why not?

"Yes, Lorcan." I told him, smiling my biggest smile. Then he kissed me. It was a weird feeling. He pulled back after a second and I looked down at my lap. "Lily?" "Lorcan?" "I love you, Lily." "I love you, too Lorcan."

Then I ran inside the house to tell my mom.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I yelled. She was sipping tea with Aunt Luna.

"Yes, Lily?" She asked me, picking me up and putting me on her lap.

"Lorcan and I are getting married!" I whispered.

"Oh, well then! We'll have to go dress shopping soon." Mommy told me. Daddy and Uncle Rolf came in.

"What was this, Lorcan? You were supposed to ask me before you asked her!" Harry said, frowning at Lorcan. Lorcan's eyes widened.

"Does-does that mean I can't?" Lorcan said, his voice suddenly higher. I jumped off my mom's lap.

"No, daddy. I want to marry Lorcan and you can't stop me!" I said, stomping my foot and crossing arms across my chest. Then all the adults started cracking up. Lorcan and I looked at each other confused.

"You're going to have a handful when that one's a teenager, Harry." Uncle Rolf said to daddy.

"Oh, nah. As long as she has Lorcan, she'll be fine." Harry said then turned to Lorcan- who he already saw as a son. "Now, Lorcan, promise me when you and Lily grow up you won't let her date anybody else. Alright?"

"I promise. She can't anyways because we'll be married. You can't have a husband _and_ a boyfriend." Lorcan told Harry, as if _Harry_ was the six year old. The adults started to laugh again.

But I had no idea that my dad was right about one thing for sure that night.

As long as I have Lorcan, I will be just fine.


End file.
